Glenn and the Three Leavetakings
by Sunraia
Summary: An account of how the great Glenn Alur finally came to his end. Written from the perspective of Kiaransalee followers. Original characters.


One night not too long ago, the amazing warrior Glenn Alur was resting in bed. He just came from the war, and he was going back there in less than a week's time. His lover, the First Daughter, rolled over to look at him.

"Was it bad out there?" she asked admiringly.

"Horrible," he confirmed, "So horrible, I can't even tell you about it. Let's just forget about it, and occupy our minds with other things." But she wouldn't have it.

"When are you going back?" she asked.

"On Friday, three nights from now," he explained, "But I may not see you again before I leave, so let's use our time wisely."

"I won't see you?" she demanded instead, "Nonsense! I'm the First Daughter! How can you refuse me?"

"I have to, for the sake of your family and our city," Glenn quickly clarified. He'd have blamed the Weaponmaster, but he happened to like the guy. "You know I do it to please you."

"But I'm not pleased!" the First Daughter pouted, "I know! I shall have the cooks prepare you a leavetakings' dinner. You can't deny me that!"

Glenn chuckled mirthfully. "I sure can't," he agreed, "Allow me to show you my gratitude." The First Daughter giggled, and she allowed it.

One night later, the weary warrior Glenn Alur was resting in bed. He was on a short break from the war, and his break ended in less than a week's time. His lover, the Matron's younger sister, rolled over to look at him.

"Was it bad out there?" she asked admiringly.

"Terrible," he confirmed, "So terrible, I can't even tell you about it. Let's just forget about it, and occupy our minds with other things." But she wouldn't have it.

"When will you be going back?" she asked.

"On Friday, the day after tomorrow," he explained, "But I may not see you again before I leave, so let's use our time wisely."

"I won't even see you?" she demanded instead, "Unacceptable! I am the Matron's sister! How could you refuse me?"

"I have to, for the sake of your family and our city," Glenn smoothed over it. He'd have blamed the Weaponmaster, but people might think him responsible for the old fool's fate. "You know I do it to satisfy you."

"But I'm not satisfied!" the Matron's younger sister sulked, "I know! I shall have the cooks prepare you a leavetakings' dinner. You can't deny me that!"

"I'm afraid I must," Glenn declined, "I need to be back at the front in time for our special operation." "Lunch then," she kept on, "I insist!"

Glenn chuckled mirthfully. "Then I can hardly turn you down, can I? Instead, I should make an effort to show you how thankful I am."

The Matron's younger sister giggled, and she allowed it.

One night later, the exhausted warrior Glenn Alur was resting in bed. He was barely back from the war, and already he was about to leave again. His lover, the Matron, rolled over to look at him.

"Was it bad out there?" she asked admiringly.

"Awful," he confirmed, "So awful, I can't even tell you about it. Let's just forget about it, and occupy our minds with other things." But she wouldn't have it.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"On Friday, so I guess that'll be tomorrow," he explained, "But I may not see you again before I leave, so let's use our time wisely."

"I won't even see you?" she demanded instead, "Treason! I am your Matron! How dare you refuse me?"

"It's the Weaponmaster," he told her, "I oblige him for the sake of your family and our city, but his demands are preposterous." Glenn wanted his position, anyway. "But because I know you value him, I value him as well."

"I don't value him at all," the Matron huffed, "I know! I shall have the cooks prepare a special leavetakings' dinner for you. The Weaponmaster will provide the meat personally."

"You honor me," Glenn started, "But I promised the men I'd be back by noon. I'm afraid I couldn't possibly make dinner, or even lunch."

"Then stay for breakfast," she maintained, "I'll tell my servants to rush matters."

Glenn chuckled mirthfully. "I'd love to stay. In fact, I'll show you just how much I love being here."

The Matron giggled, and she allowed it.

The next morning he had breakfast with the Matron, and they had a wonderful time. The Weaponmaster tasted sublime. After his breakfast with the Matron, he had lunch with her younger sister, and they had a splendid time. The lizardmeat tasted extraordinary. After his lunch with the Matron's sister, Glenn dined with the First Daughter, and they had a great time. The extravagant mushrooms stuffed with rodent tasted delicious.

But when Glenn left the palace by the servant exit, he suddenly felt a stabbing pain to the chest, a burning in the stomach and a throbbing in his throat. He coughed up smelly pink foam, fell over, and died on the spot.

And three women closed their curtains again, content that their plans had succeeded. That would show her relatives for messing with her lover! And yet none of them managed to pin the murder on one of her mourning relatives. Soon they each acquired lovers of their own, and their little squabble was forgotten.

**The End**


End file.
